


How Did We Make Something So Perfect?

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: He's Just Like His Daddy [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Childbirth, Fluff, Future Fic, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich as Fathers, M/M, Mpreg, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanna say hi to daddy?” Mickey speaks softly, a tone Ian only ever heard himself, Ian nearly loses his breath when he notices Mickey's talking to a little redheaded baby cooped up against his chest.</p><p>((Imagine that person A is in the hospital, just mere hours after having had your OTP’s first child. For whatever reason, person B was unable to be there during the delivery and is still unable to be there for at least a few more hours, so B meets their child over the phone))</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did We Make Something So Perfect?

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO DO THIS IT WAS WAY TOO FUCKING CUTE 
> 
> prompt me: im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com

“Where _is_ Ian?!” Mickey shouted through his laboured gasps, his chest heaving as he tried to breath naturally. _One...two...three.._ fuck it. “ _FUCK!”_ he screams out, grabbing his belly in pain as the contractions start to rival their way through him all over again.

-

They had both find out that Mickey was pregnant a year after Ian's diagnosis – they had no fucking idea how it happened, but apparently it was _rare._ For weeks, Mickey and Ian had no idea what to do; both scared that they might fuck it up, or that having a kid might just complicate things further, but when they went for the first scan, the picture – the little blip – on the screen, it was _theirs._ A baby mixed of the two, they couldn't resist but smile and nod at eachother, knowing that they _couldn't_ fuck this up.

 

The contractions started at 1am, Mickey had sprung up basically screaming, Mandy had been in the next room, being there on Ian's demands she rushed through into the room and helped Mickey out of the bed, despite how much he pushed her away. Ian had gotten a job in editing, he had been away on a three-night convention, and _obviously_ Mickey had to have the baby right in the middle of the trip. Right when Ian was a five hour flight away.

 

-

 

“Calm the fuck down Mickey, he'll be _here.”_ Mandy tries to reassure him, knowing that it was purely impossible, pushing him down the hallways of the hospital trying to find someone that could help Mickey get the baby out, like _now._ “Anybody?!”

 

“I swear to _fucking_ God, get it OUT!”

 

-

 

Four hours later, Mickey had given birth to a seven pound, eleven ounces, little baby boy. Through the hours of labour he screamed at nurses, kicked a doctor in the nuts, nearly broke Mandy's hand, got high off the gas they gave him, and _begged_ someone to ring Ian so he could kick his fucking ass.

 

“Ian's at the airport, he won't be long now, Mick.” Mandy walks through, her little nephew in her arms, the auburn-haired little boy snored against her chest, his little fingers twitching against her jumper. Mickey could cry at this moment – he wanted Ian to be there, he _needed_ Ian to be there. Tired, he gives Mandy grabby hands for her to give him the baby, smiling with a cocked eyebrow, she walked over and gently passed the little boy over. 

 

“You got a name for him yet?” Mandy asked, stroking the hair on the little boys head. 

 

“Ain't naming him till Ian gets here, he'd fucking kill me.” Mickey whispered, staring at the little creation he and Ian had made, wondering how the hell he got so lucky. He could feel the tears in his eyes, knowing that he needed to protect this baby till the day he died, wondering how he could ever second thought of having him. 

 

“I'm proud of you, brother.” Mandy pats Mickey's head. “You did good, nearly broke my fucking hand, but you did good.” She kisses the top of the little boys head, and squeezes Mickey's shoulder. “I'm going to check up on the Gallagher's before they run in here and get us  _ all  _ kicked out.” She laughs, before smiling, wildly, at her brother and his son, wondering how the hell they  _ all  _ got so lucky. 

 

As soon as Mandy left the room, the door clicking shut, Mickey pressed his finger into the open palm of the little boy. Quickly, the little hand clenched around his finger, clutching around the skin like a latch. Mickey gasped out, eyes water a-fucking-gain. “Fuck, little man. You making me tweak like a little bitch.” He uses his arm to wipe under his eyes. Then his mind clicked, Ian still didn't know that their son had been born yet, he new exactly what to do. “You wanna meet your daddy?” 

 

The baby slowly opens his eyes, blue matching up with blue as Mickey grinned. Leaning over carefully, taking his phone off the side table, he complemented just showing the little boy some cheesy picture of Ian – but he knew he had to do this fully. He dials Ian's number, clicking the button so that it went onto face time. He waited and waited, knowing that bad connection in the airport wasn't on his side. 

 

“Hello?” He hears a rushed voice from the phone. Ian was defiantly freaking out. “Mickey?” Ian's camera flipped on, his face tired and worried against the bright lights of the airport. 

 

“Hey, Gallagher.” Mickey smiles, nearly choking. He only shows his face at first, but he knows Ian is clicking on each time the older boy glances down to his arms, eyes watering. 

 

“How- Aren't you- are you..is he?” Ian stutters, trying to work out what was going on. Mickey rolls his eyes, wanting to snort but he's too tired to give Ian crankiness. “I've got something to show you, or  _ someone.”  _

 

Ian chokes on his words, eyes watering through his widened grin. “Is he..- is he there?” 

 

Mickey nods, wiping his eyes against the side of his arm again. Pulling away the camera a little, he kisses the top of the little boys head and makes sure the camera is on the both of them. “You wanna say hi to daddy?” Mickey speaks softly, a tone Ian only ever heard himself, Ian nearly loses his breath when he notices Mickey's talking to a little redheaded baby cooped up against his chest. 

 

The redhead stared for a while, shocked that his son had actually been born, and fuck he was _perfect._ His little blue babygrow wrapped around his body, a little yellow blanket cocooned around him, Mickey's tough hands gently held the baby up against his chest. Ian tried to breath as he embraced their son in. “ _ Fuck,  _ that's our son.” He laughs, using his freehand to wipe his eyes. Mickey is crying too, knowing that this moment they had a  _ family.  _ “And- And, he's perfect.” Ian adds, smiling so bright against his flushed face. 

 

The old boy nods, shifting the little baby onto his chest. “Damn straight.” They both giggle, a brisking silence that meant everything passing by. “Gallagher, he has your fucking hair.” Mickey shifts the camera so its just above the little boys hair, the auburn strands evident against the screen towards his boyfriend. 

 

“You can't just tease me for being ginger now.” Ian smiles, leaning closer to the camera because he just wished he could climb through and sit by the two on the bed. “He has your eyes,  _ fuck,  _ how did we make something so perfect?” He asks, eyes slowly flicking out tears each time he saw the little boy moved, and the fact that Mickey looked so fucking happy. 

 

“Fuck knows, definitely gonna be a ladies man.”

 

Ian rolls his eyes. “Obviously like his dad then.” Mickey snorts, whispering a couple of sweet words against his sons head. “What should we call him?” Mickey asked, wanting nothing more for Ian to choose the name because he knew how important that was for him. 

 

“Shit, I don't know. I-” Ian tries to rack his head, he really can't with the call distracting him, his son distracting him with how fucking perfect he was, and how he wanted to just hold him. 

 

“What about Owen?” Mickey asked, knowing that Ian had been thinking about that name for weeks, he had seen it in his web history all the  _ what does this name mean  _ sites that Ian had battled through. Owen had been his highest choice. The cutest choice.

 

“How did you know?” Ian cried again, trying to wipe away the pouring streams coming out of his eyes. He had been told what it was like when you see your newborn, but he had never expected anything like this. Nothing as beautiful as this. 

 

Mickey winks, kissing the little hand of Owen's. “I just know, Gallagher.” 

 

“I love you.” Ian breaks through his gasping breaths. “ _ Fuck,  _ I love you.” He repeats, laughing as Mickey starts to express the waterworks too. 

 

“Stop being a sap, I love you too, you big baby.” 

 

Owen starts to make a noise, something like a little babble. Mickey turns to Ian, they both laugh, grinning from ear to ear. “I just want to hold him, is he small?” 

 

“He didn't feel fucking small when he was getting out.” 

 

All Ian wanted to do was just be there, he had wished he had never left Mickey at all. “I'm sorry I wasn't there.” 

 

“Ay, Ian.” Mickey knows Ian was over thinking this. “Don't worry about it, it wasn't fucking pretty anyway, you would of fainted. We ain't going anywhere. We're waiting for you and your cheesiness, aren't we little guy?” Mickey aims the camera back down to the two of them, face growing sticky from all the tear jerking he had been doing all night. “You better hurry the fuck up, I need you here.” 

 

“I'll be there.” Ian makes sure. “I ain't missing this for the world.” 

 

“I know.” Mickey's mouth curls up once more, having the two people in his life that he loved more than anything, fuck – he felt way too emotional for this – but fuck, he just had a baby, he had a reason to be like this. Owen and Ian were all he needed. 


End file.
